This invention relates to a data processing system.
In the conventional data processing system, in order to improve its reliability by hardware, the system is multiplexed to incorporate a plurality of modules having the same function which are used simultaneously, and a comparison module is used to collect and compare results outputted from the modules to confirm that the results are the same.
So, another problem is that the multiplexed data processing system has a complicated structure and the cost is increased.